


Es kann nur einen geben

by Tarlan



Series: Es kann nur einen geben [1]
Category: Highlander (1986 1991 1994 2000 2007)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART ONE: Only One -- Translated into German by Anne - with thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es kann nur einen geben

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130067) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Connor MacLeod hob das schwere Schwert über seinen Kopf. Der Raum war still außer dem stetigen Summen des Schildgenerators. Er blickte auf den Mann hinunter, der besiegt vor ihm kniete. Der stolze Kopf sah zu ihm auf, er erwartete keine Gnade und bat auch nicht darum. MacLeod zögerte, und die dunklen Augen spotteten über sein Zögern.

„Es kann nur einen geben."

MacLeods Stimme hallte durch den großen Raum, und er führte das Schwert in einem Bogen hinunter, der den Kopf des Verlierers von seinen Schultern trennen würde. Die Worte entlockten Katana ein kleines Lächeln der Befriedigung. Er hatte nicht den Wunsch, auf dieser dreckigen Welt zu bleiben. Nur der Tod würde ihn befreien. Sein eigener, oder der von Connor MacLeod. Katana keuchte, als das Schwert tief genug in seinen Nacken schnitt, um Blut fließen zu lassen. Er fiel auf die Seite, als sich der Schwung des Schwertes auf seinen Körper übertrug. Ein Moment verging, während er im Schock dalag, dann plötzlich sah er seine Lebenskraft um seinen Körper flackern, wie sie sich auf MacLeod zu bewegte, um ihn mit der Belebung zu erfüllen. Als seine Lebensenergie in MacLeod einging, schrie Katanas Verstand vor Schmerz und Verwirrung. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber sein Körper war schlaff und leblos, wie er da mit einer Wange auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Aus seiner vornübergestreckten Position konnte er sehen, wie die Energieblitze nachließen.

LacLeod erhob sich von den Knien, ein gesättigter Ausdruck erfüllte seine Züge. Er blickte kurz auf seinen alten Feind hinunter. MacLeod konnte den kleinen Rest von Leben in Katana fühlen und empfand den plötzlichen Drang, danach zu greifen und ihn an sich zu nehmen, aber die Fragen, sie sein früheres Zögern ausgelöst hatten, wirbelten noch immer in seinem Kopf herum. Er besaß genug von Katanas Lebenskraft, um die Aufgabe zu vollenden, die ihn hierher geführt hatte, also blickte er zur Seite. Es würde genug Zeit bleiben, um sich diese Fragen beantworten zu lassen. Katana lief nicht weg. Langsam näherte sich MacLeod dem gewaltigen Strahl des Schilds. Er holte tief Atem und schritt in die Mitte. Das Kraftfeld flackerte unter der Gewalt der Belebung und brach dann in sich selbst zusammen. Der Strahl verschwand und der Raum wurde still wie ein Grab.

Katana konnte nur zusehen und warten, als MacLeod aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Er hörte den Klang leiser Stimmen. Er erinnerte sich schwach an eine junge menschliche Frau. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber der Tonfall und der Klang sich schnell entfernender Schritte erzählten ihre eigene Geschichte. Zeitalter schienen zu vergehen, bis schwerere Schritte in dem jetzt unnatürlich stillen Raum erklangen, als sich MacLeod ihm näherte. Katana versuchte sich umzudrehen, damit er seinen Feind ansehen konnte, aber sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Die Füße blieben innerhalb seines Gesichtsfeldes stehen. Katana ließ seine Augen über die jeansbekleideten Beine aufwärts wandern, aber er konnte nur bis zu McLeods Schenkel blicken. Er sah zu, wie der jüngere Mann niederkniete. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, MacLeods' war ruhig und nach innen gekehrt, während Katanas Augen die Wut und Verwirrung zeigten, die seine Seele widerspiegelten.

„Du hast mir zwei Attentäter hinterher geschickt, um mich zu töten. Doch es kann nur einen geben, der von diesem Ort zurückkehrt. Ich glaube, Du weißt etwas. Eine Art Hintertürchen."

Katana suchte nach seiner Stimme, um eine scharfe Antwort zu geben, aber sein Mund war trocken, und sein Kiefer verweigerte jede Bewegung. Er fühlte, wie MacLeod den klaffenden Schnitt in seinem Nacken berührte und erzitterte, als er die seltsame Kraft der Belebung erfuhr und ihm etwas von seiner Lebenskraft zurückgegeben wurde. MacLeod gestattete Katana nur genug Energie, um sprechen zu können.

„Es... kann... nur...einen geben.." krächzte er durch trockene Lippen. „Wenn... Du.. zurückkehren willst... dann... musst Du mich töten."

„Oh nein. Da ist noch etwa, was Du mir nicht sagst. Aber warum? Dies ist eine Gelegenheit für uns beide, am Leben zu bleiben. Was verbirgst Du, Katana? Willst Du nicht leben?"

LacLeod saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden vor seinem Opfer. Er beobachtete Katana aufmerksam, als versuche er, die Antwort in den dunklen, schmerzerfüllten Augen zu lesen. Katana machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten.

„Nein, da ist noch etwas. Ich weiß, Du hast keine Angst zu sterben, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du den Tod dem Leben vorziehst..." sann er vor sich hin. „Oder es ist nicht das Leben, das Du fürchtest, sondern diese Art zu leben."

LacLeod lachte, als sich die ausdrucksvollen Augen umwölkten und damit seine Vermutungen bestätigten, doch immer noch gab es keine Antwort. MacLeod sprach trotzdem weiter.

„Aber welche Art von Leben würdest Du fürchten, Katana?"

MacLeod runzelte die Stirn. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich eine lange braune Haarlocke aus Katanas Gesicht, die eine schlimme Narbe verhüllte, die seine Züge entstellte. Die winzige Bewegung, als Katana seiner Berührung auszuweichen versuchte, war genug, um eine mögliche Antwort zu finden.

„Macht, oder eher ein Leben ohne Macht. Ein Leben, anderen unterworfen."

Die Worte trafen Katana wie ein Messerstich, und sein Gesicht verschloss sich völlig, um sich nicht an diesen scharfsinnigen Mann zu verraten, der neben ihm saß. MacLeod lächelte. Natürlich, es war so einfach. Die Bindung zweier Krieger innerhalb der Belebung machte sie EINS. Er und Ramirez hatten sich auf Zeist als Gleichgestellte verschmolzen, aber es gab noch eine andere uralte Verbindung, wobei ein Krieger dem anderen unterworfen war. Vor Jahrhunderten wurde dies durch ein Duell zwischen Gegnern bestimmt. Der Sieger nahm dem Verlierer alles. MacLeod blickte wieder auf den älteren Krieger hinunter, der zu seinen Füßen lag. Jetzt verstand er. Die beiden Attentäter waren miteinander verbundene Krieger. Wegen seiner begrenzten Zeit mit ihnen konnte sich MacLeod nicht erinnern, ob einer von ihnen dominanter gewesen war, aber sie waren beide dumm gewesen, also war das schwer zu sagen.

„Ramirez hat mir einmal gesagt, dass ich der nächste Anführer unseres Volkes werden würde. Es wäre doch eine poetische Gerechtigkeit, wenn der große General Katana mein mit mir vereinter Krieger wäre, der an meiner Seite dient."

„Nein. Ich werde nicht erlauben..."

„Du hast kein Recht, etwas zu erlauben oder nicht. Ich bin der Sieger. Ich treffe die Wahl... und ich wähle Dich."

Das uralte Ritual kehrte langsam in sein Gedächtnis zurück, und MacLeod war überrascht, als er begriff, dass er bereits die meisten Riten ausgeführt hatte. Er hatte Katana im Kampf Mann gegen Mann besiegt. Er hatte seinen Nacken teilweise durchtrennt und durch die Vereinigung seine Lebenskraft genommen. Es blieben nur noch zwei Taten übrig. Die eine war nur rein äußerlich. Ein Zeichen, dass der andere besiegt worden war. MacLeod zog ein kleines Messer aus seiner Halterung an Katanas Taille und begann, die dicken Haarflechten seines Opfers abzuschneiden, er kürzte sie zottelig auf etwa Schulterlänge. Er ließ die Haare auf einen Haufen fallen, der vor Katanas Augen anwuchs. Nachdem er damit fertig war, blieb nur noch eine Handlung übrig. Mit völliger Konzentration ließ MacLeod seine Hände langsam Katanas Hals entlang gleiten, bis seine Rechte über dem tiefen Schnitt an seinem Nacken ruhte. Katana stöhnte vor Schmerz, dann versteifte er sich, als die Kraft der Belebung seinen Körper erfüllte. Finger aus leuchtender Energie spielte um ihre Körper, als sich ihre Seelen vereinigten.

****

Als Katana wieder erwachte, lag er auf einem großen Bett in einem Raum, der von seltsamen Artefakten ausgefüllt war. Er hob eine Hand an die linke Seite seines Nackens, aber nur ein schwaches Gefühl war zurückgeblieben. Seine Finger fanden den zackigen Rand seines einst fließenden Haares, und er erinnerte sich an seine Position.

„Ich habe versucht, mich an alle Einzelheiten einer Vereinigung von zwei Kriegern zu erinnern."

Katanas Kopf zuckte zu der Quelle der Stimme herum. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn die scharfe Kopfbewegung an seinen verletzten Nacken erinnerte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, wie schnell die Wunde verheilt sein musste. Er starrte zu MacLeod auf, der sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte, und sah verärgert entdeckte er ein leises Lächeln, das um die Lippen seines Widersachers spielte.

„Der Sieger kann vom Verlierer alles nehmen, was er will. Sein Leben..., seine Gedanken... seinen Körper..."

MacLeod lächelte jetzt ganz deutlich, als ein schockierter Ausdruck die dunklen Augen weitete. Katana hatte nie über das uralte Kriegerritual nachgedacht. Das war etwas, was er für sich nie hatte haben wollen. Worin lag der Wert, eine einzige Person zu beherrschen, wenn er eine ganze Welt beherrscht hatte. Aber jetzt hatte er nichts. Connor MacLeod beherrschte sowohl seine Welt als auch sein Leben. Eine neue Furcht kroch in seine Augen, als er begriff, was er verloren hatte. MacLeod las mit Leichtigkeit seine Gedanken.

„Aber was hast Du denn verloren? Du wirst immer noch ein Krieger sein, aber anstatt gegen mich zu kämpfen, wirst Du für mich kämpfen. Du wirst unsere Welt an meiner Seite regieren, und gemeinsam werden wir Zeist wieder zur Größe verhelfen. Unser Volk wird sich über die Galaxis verbreiten und unseren früheren Ruhm zurückgewinnen. Fürchte Dich nicht. Das Beste kommt erst noch."

MacLeod fühlte, wie sich Katanas beunruhigte Gedanken besänftigten, als er einen Arm nach dem mit ihm verbundenen Krieger ausstreckte.

„Komm, lass uns die Priester rufen und auf unsere Welt zurückkehren. Schließlich sind wir jetzt nur noch EINER."

\+ + + +


End file.
